


The Kunoichi Training Program

by ThePeaPodinthePumpkinPie



Series: Kunoichi Stories [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, kunoichi - Freeform, women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePeaPodinthePumpkinPie/pseuds/ThePeaPodinthePumpkinPie
Summary: It is decided, with the coming threats to Konoha, that Koharu and Anko should take over the private Academy training of kunoichi in the era of the Rookie Nine.





	1. Chapter 1

Jiraiya of the Sannin stood at attention in front of the Konoha Elders Council, in the Hokage’s office.

“Dangers are resurfacing, Sarutobi-sensei,” Jiraiya told the Hokage seriously. 

On the surface, it seemed absurd that Jiraiya would defer to Sarutobi Hiruzen about anything. Sarutobi was a little old man with a silver goatee and a wood pipe in robes that seemed too big for him, while Jiraiya was a gigantic broad-shouldered mountain of a man with long flowing white hair and a perpetually cheerful face currently painted with unusual solemnity. 

But appearances were deceiving. Sarutobi Hiruzen was far more experienced, and possibly even more powerful, than Jiraiya of the Sannin. He had his own title - The Professor. He did not get it for his academic rigor, but for his thorough knowledge of absolutely everything to do with being a ninja on the face of the planet. He had been democratically elected by Konoha ninja as the best they had to offer not once but twice, he was one of the only ninja in power who had peacefully retired and then chosen to go back into the forces voluntarily, he had taught Jiraiya everything he knew, and it was he behind the desk, while Jiraiya had the slightly lower position of running Konoha’s spy ring.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, Third Hokage, took a puff on his wood pipe. The pock marks and wrinkles in his face seemed heavy in the ringing silence. “Explain,” he said simply after a moment.

Jiraiya took a deep breath and listed the reasons off. “Orochimaru has resurfaced and is starting an insurrection in Grass Country. The mysterious missing nin group Akatsuki is growing ever more powerful. Suna is getting antsy because the Wind Daimyo is paying so much attention to Konoha - the alliance was always tenuous at best, and they could break it at any moment.

“Granted, that’s only three things, but isn’t one thing enough cause for alarm?” Jiraiya added dryly.

“You think war could flare up again?” Danzo, another powerful Konoha elder, one armed and heavily bandaged from extraordinary battle aggression, asked sharply.

“It’s possible, sir,” said Jiraiya simply. “Not for years - Akatsuki isn’t even close to coming out of hiding, Orochimaru’s insurrection has just begun, and Suna hasn’t gotten angry or stupid enough to attack its strongest ally yet. But it is possible.”

Danzo, war hawk to the end, turned immediately to the Hokage. “My programs must be expanded. I need to be allowed control of ANBU Black Ops again.”

“That is not an option,” said Sarutobi stubbornly. “You brainwash soldiers into becoming mindless robots. That is not Konoha’s way.”

“Damnit, Sarutobi!” Danzo pounded the desk with his fist. “We have to do something!”

“He’s right,” Homura, a thin bespectacled elderly man, stiff and silvery and dignified, said seriously. “The Uchiha clan within our own village do not like the limitations placed on them either. We have too many enemies right now -”

“The Uchiha are an internal problem,” Sarutobi muttered. “We’ll deal with them ourselves. I have a good hold on the Uchiha. As for the external problems - yes, something has to be done. But not that.”

“I think we’re looking in the wrong place for change,” Koharu spoke up. The only woman on the Elders Council, she had a severe bun of silver hair decorated with a hairdress secretly comprised of sharp, deadly senbon needles. 

“What do you mean?” Sarutobi, her ex teammate, asked curiously.

“We are looking at people who are adults now. In several years, what will they be? Growing older, certainly. But the people who are children now… when chaos hits, won’t they be young ninja? Shouldn’t we focus our efforts on them?”

“My program -” Danzo began.

“That is not my gist,” Koharu overrode him smoothly. “The boys among the Academy fare remarkably well in grades and afterward tests of abilities. But we are doing a disservice to the girls.”

“Their grades have been dropping,” Sarutobi admitted. “What do you propose?”

“That we train the boys and the girls separately,” said Koharu. “I would allow a house on the grounds of my estate to serve as the girls’ Academy. No brainwashing or desensitization techniques would be involved, but they would be removed from distractions and given certain necessary skills to become powerful kunoichi.”

Sarutobi made a quick calculation, and in the end Jiraiya could have told anyone why his Sensei agreed with the idea. At this point, it was either Danzo who got control, or Koharu. And Sarutobi trusted Koharu’s basic faith in humanity far more than Danzo’s nonexistent taste for empathy.

“Alright,” he said, as Danzo silently fumed. “But you would be responsible for writing the program and hiring the teachers. I will send a missive out to Konoha that all girls who want to become incoming kunoichi this year from general ed schools will have to be sent to you.”

“Add another message,” said Koharu, her eyes sharpening. “Tell them there will be a pre Academy test. Any girl of mine has to be the right fit.”

“In Konoha, we make a habit of taking anyone who chooses to join,” said Sarutobi in a sharp, deep voice, and Jiraiya and Homura had also frowned.

“It is that way for boys,” Koharu allowed with dignity, rising. “But all they have to be is stealthy, crafty, and aggressive. You know as well as I do, Hiruzen - in the world of the ninja, girls are usually spies.”

As she walked out of the meeting, Mitarashi Anko appeared as if by magic beside her. Anko had been an early proponent of Koharu’s idea, out of all the ninja Koharu had privately sussed out. She, too, agreed that Konoha needed more strong women, and was determined to do whatever it took to get there. As a former student of Orochimaru’s, she also feared, realistically, the return of her Sensei.

Anko was the epitome of a strong kunoichi - tall and curvy, with a chain mail skirt, leg armor, a long trench coat whose pockets were bulging with weapons and explosives, and purple hair tied up in a hair clip at the back of her head. 

“The idea took,” said Koharu seriously, walking beside Anko. “You will be my first teacher. We must make preparations.”

Anko nodded seriously. “Yes, Koharu-san.”

-

Hyuuga Hinata knelt before her father in his office that morning.

“Hinata,” he said quietly, “you know as well as I do that you have been performing badly in the clan as of late, in a manner ill fitted to that of prestigious Hyuuga clan heiress.”

Hinata, a round-faced young girl with short blue-black hair and silvery pupil-less Hyuuga eyes, winced but stayed silent. A soft, gentle, and retiring girl, she could not force herself to be aggressive in spars, especially those against family members.

“I have chosen,” Hinata waited on tenterhooks, “to reserve judgement. You are still clan heiress for the time being.” Subtly and incrementally, Hinata sighed and relaxed, still watching the floor. “This test today will decide whether or not you are worthy of being a kunoichi and Academy student. I trust Koharu-sama’s judgment. She is a strong and formidable woman, not as forgiving as our current Hokage. She will be your headmistress, and your test examiner.

“Do not fail her, and do not fail me. Fail, and you will lose your position as clan heiress.”

And, Hinata knew, she would fall significantly in her father’s eyes. 

Hinata did not come from a forgiving clan. The Hyuuga were a top Konoha clan - this meant that they were one of the strongest ninja families in one of the strongest Hidden Villages in the world. They took this very seriously, to say the least. Her childhood had been a severe one, leaving her civil, demure, and soft-spoken, but also with significant self confidence problems.

Under that kind of pressure, people either grew or they died, and Hinata was beginning to fear she was not the former. She wanted to prove herself at this test today, to give herself hope that perhaps she could make it as prestigious Hyuuga clan heiress.

-

Haruno Sakura’s parents hugged her tightly inside their house that morning.

“No matter what happens,” said her mother, standing back to look her in the eye. “Just remember, we don’t think any the worse of you.”

“But other people will,” said Sakura seriously, and perceptively. She had short carnation pink hair, spring green eyes, and a heart shaped face. “They’ll say, ‘Look at those Harunos, their second generation daughter can’t even pass Koharu-sama’s test.’ Won’t they?”

Her parents stood back and looked at each other.

“Try not to think about that,” said Sakura’s father at last.

But Sakura did think about it - she thought about it a lot. A clever, bookish girl, quieter and more serious, she knew that people in Konoha looked down on her because her grandparents had been civilians.

Sakura was determined to prove that despite this, she could be a strong, fiery, and worthwhile kunoichi.

-

Yamanaka Ino had a formal, silent breakfast with her parents that morning.

“... I promise I’ll make you proud, Father,” said Ino determinedly at last. Her father turned to look at her in surprise. “I know none of your friends have kids who are taking this test. But I’ll pass it. I will.”

“... I have no doubt,” said her father at last, but he still seemed reserved. Disappointed. Ino’s mother, stiff and dignified to the last, wiped her mouth delicately and silently continued eating, her face creased with frown lines.

For six generations, the Yamanaka clan head family had produced all sons. All of those sons had been teamed with the Nara and Akimichi clans, and all had been powerful Intel and Torture & Interrogation specialists for ANBU Black Ops.

Ino was a girl.

Despite this, she was still determined to prove herself to her father as a strong Yamanaka. With short platinum blonde hair and pupil-less icy blue eyes, a desirable oval face and budding beauty, Ino knew she was spectacular. Precise, deadly, crafty, and underhanded, she was determined to ace this test today.

And then ace all of Koharu-sama’s classes afterward. Ino would prove herself to her father and to the village. Despite being a female Yamanaka, she was determined to be the best.

-

All three girls went to the local Shinto shrine that morning with prayer beads and uttered a Buddhist prayer.

Please, they thought, help me uphold the honor of my clan and my village.

-

Koharu-sama’s estate was long and rambling, vast and reflecting the great wealth she had accumulated as a powerful kunoichi. It was a status symbol. They went through the vast green gardens, birds twittering quietly, through an archway, past several trees, and up a series of steps to gather before a teahouse on the grounds.

The parents with their daughters gathered there in a crowd, uncertain. This had never been done before.

At last, Koharu came out in a grand mahogany, gold-gilded kimono. She clapped her hands once, and all fell silent. “Prospective students,” she said, her hoarse, harsh voice echoing in the silence, “please come forward.”

The girls all stepped forward uncertainly. Along with Sakura, Hinata, and Ino, there were only six others. Female kunoichi were not as frequent as male shinobi; it was widely acknowledged as more acceptable for women to be civilians or housewives. 

There was a girl with short but asymmetrical purple hair and long bangs who was smirking confidently, and two other girls who crowded around the first girl as if wanting some of her confidence - one had a poofy afro of ginger hair decorated with a shuriken marking, the other had a spiky pixie cut of brown hair glinting with hints of red. Both girls were scowling, but a canny eye such as Koharu’s could tell it was more a mark of defensiveness than malicious intent. The purple-haired girl, when her name was called, would turn out to be Ami. Kasumi was the girl with the afro, while Fuki was the girl with the spiky pixie cut.

Another girl had poofy pigtails of brown hair. Two others had dark bobs and narrow dark eyes; they looked like twins.

At this point in life, Koharu noticed, the girls were all economical. Either short hair, or hair tied up in pigtails. She hoped under her regime that would continue.

“Kneel seiza-style,” said Koharu, and all knelt down as one silently, in a great line. “You will remain kneeling here until you are called on. Anyone who cannot kneel seiza-style for an hour certainly cannot handle the rigors of being a kunoichi. 

“You will all come into the teahouse one at a time and be interviewed by me. That is your test.”

The girls were surprised they would have to kneel in seiza, and then confused. Their test would be an interview? Nevertheless, intimidated, they remained silent. They knelt, completely silent, no matter how antsy they got. Sweat trickled down the backs of their necks. For the entire hour.

They were called within the depths of the teahouse one at a time. When they left it, they were not told whether or not they had passed, and went back to kneeling with increasing anxiety alongside all the other silent girls. Not one of them spoke to a single parent the entire time - they were both too wise and too frightened to.

-

“Hyuuga Hinata!”

Hinata stood quickly, silent and terrified. She followed the formidable Koharu into the teahouse, and knelt down across from her in the space provided. Her hands were fisted, her palms sweated.

“Hinata. You do not deserve to be a kunoichi,” said Koharu bluntly, sitting down across from her. Hinata gasped and her eyes widened in genuine hurt. “You are too weak, too timid, too gentle.”

Hinata swallowed, tears filling her eyes, a lump choking up her throat.

“Do you have nothing to say?!” Koharu snapped, severe.

Hinata took a deep breath. She’d had years of practice with this. She knelt and bowed low. “I… I will of course defer to Koharu-sama in all matters,” she murmured.

Then she saw a slip of paper poking out of Koharu’s inside pocket. Curious, she turned on her Byakugan and scanned. She straightened, her Byakugan disappearing. Koharu had never seen it activate.

“However,” she said more calmly, “I would like to prove you wrong, if I can, by telling you the true meaning of this test.”

“Oh.” Koharu raised an eyebrow. “And what is that?”

Hinata stood, went to a little slit in the side wall, and slid it aside. She retrieved a scroll telling her, she knew, the information that she had passed. She went to stand calmly before a silent, observing Koharu.

“My apologies, Koharu-sama.” Hinata bowed and handed Koharu the scroll. “I have found nothing. You were right all along.”

Koharu just barely resisted a smile. “You may leave,” she said quietly. Hinata nodded, bowed, and left, secretly terrified that she had done everything wrong.

-

“Haruno Sakura!”

Sakura gasped and stumbled to her feet. Timidly, she followed Koharu into the teahouse. 

They knelt across from each other, and Koharu just came out with it, “Sakura. You do not deserve to be a kunoichi.” Sakura looked horrified. “You are smart, yes, but you have no clan knowledge and what honest physical skills do you possess?”

Sakura was silent for a moment. Then: “... You are right,” she forced out at last. “I am weak. My intelligence is my best feature. But.” She scanned the room. “My intelligence is all I need to pass this test,” she confirmed.

She bowed to Koharu.

“Koharu-sama,” she requested, “may I lift that heightened piece of screen over there?”

“You may,” said Koharu calmly. 

Sakura walked over, afraid she was about to be made to look the idiot - but sure enough, there was a scroll in there. She walked back to Koharu and handed it to her.

“You are correct, Koharu-sama. I have no physical talent. I have no clan skills. But, if I may… that does not make me a bad kunoichi. Intelligence and observational skills can come in handy. As you are such a skilled kunoichi, I’m sure you must notice this. Correct?”

Her eyes glinted.

Koharu gazed at her solemnly for a moment. “You may leave,” she said at last. Sakura took a deep breath, and walked out of the teahouse.

-

Ino had been sitting next to the only girl who was chattering the entire time. The pigtailed girl was going on and on nervously, in the stifling silence, wondering what the test would be like. Ino was silent and irritated. What did this girl think was going on?

At last, the girl shut up as Koharu-sama walked outside. “Yamanaka Ino!”

Ino stood calmly, and followed Koharu into the teahouse.

They knelt, and Koharu said, “Ino. You do not deserve to be a kunoichi.”

Anger flared up inside Ino. “With all due respect, Koharu-sama,” she bowed, “I disagree.”

“Oh?” Koharu raised an eyebrow. “You disagree that you should have been born a boy?”

“I most certainly do. Kunoichi can seduce men, can go places men cannot, can fight in secret ways. That is why I want to be a kunoichi,” said Ino calmly, straightening. “Now. I may not be a Hyuuga, but my father has great prestige, and great power with ANBU. He could not destroy you, but he could certainly make your life very difficult for a while.

“That could happen… Or you could allow me to examine this room for the real purpose of the test.”

Koharu paused, and nodded. “Feel free to examine.”

Ino walked the space of the room, her mind racing. She didn’t have Hinata’s Byakugan eyes or Sakura’s intelligence, and without knowing anything about them, she knew she didn’t have the natural inclination to win such a test…

But Koharu-sama did.

Ino had not perfected the mind-body switch yet, but this worked to her advantage. She had learned how to stand in a straight line away from someone and siphon off vague inclinations from them. 

She stood in a direct line behind Koharu, and glanced over the surface of her mind. She saw the slot, the scroll.

She walked over, opened the slot, took the scroll, and handed it over to Koharu. “This is what you wanted, yes?” She smirked.

Koharu was unperturbed. “You may leave.”

Ino pouted at the lack of praise, but left reluctantly all the same.

-

At last, Koharu walked out onto the grounds when the test and the hour were over, and all fell silent. All except for the pigtailed girl resisted the urge to fidget. 

“The twins fail,” said Koharu distinctly, and the two girls gasped, looking even more upset than they already had been. Their parents closed their eyes. “One could not survive without her sister present - an unforgivable weakness for a shinobi, to fall apart without the presence of someone else. The other simply accepted when I told her she was a bad kunoichi, and left.”

Suddenly, Anko jumped down out of a nearby tree, where she had been unseen. All the girls gasped.

“She fails too,” said Anko, pointing at the pigtailed girl. “She’s been talking and fidgeting the whole time.”

“But - but that’s not fair!” said the girl, horrified.

“If you cannot keep properly dignified, graceful, demure, and silent, you are also unfit to be a kunoichi,” said Koharu. “You all look confused, so let me explain the meaning behind this test. 

“You have all chosen - instead of doing something easy, like being a civilian merchant, or even getting married and possibly becoming a first wife or even an only wife - you all have chosen to become kunoichi. But what is a kunoichi?

“Kunoichi have one special ability men do not have, and that is espionage,” said Koharu. “There are several types of espionage, but the one kunoichi specialize in is called Water Espionage. Water, you see, runs gently around any impediment it comes across, shaping to its environment, and thus is never completely destroyed. It parts before a rock, absorbs into a carpet. It adapts.

“It is also, across all cultures including ours, incredibly valuable.

“Water Espionage is just like this. The girl must seduce the target - most of the powerful people in the world are still men - and force him to fall in love with her. She then gets her information through him.

“You will be learning fighting skills, but the cornerstone of a kunoichi is subtler - it is Water Espionage. Women are rarer in the forces, but contrary to popular belief, they are far more valuable. They can fight, and seduce - they do it all, so to speak.

“Therefore, any girl I taught had to have the natural inclination for Water Espionage. She had to be calm, quiet, and demure enough to sit without talking. She had to go the entire meeting without offending or displeasing me in any way. Yet she also had to be a shinobi - she had to be able to work on her own, she had to try to find the secret to the test and not just accept what I told her. She had to use her intelligence and observational skills to work against me without offending me, just as she would have to do in the field.

“There was a slot containing a scroll saying the person carrying it has passed. The girl had to see that slot - it was wide open and obvious to an observant person, and I even had a slip of paper stuck out of my kimono breast pocket giving away the secret of the test. The girl had to then give the scroll to me without ever insulting me and telling me I was wrong. In this act of receiving the information scroll, I went from the enemy to the Chuunin or Jounin leader. My seniority must have factored into their decision as well.

“Therefore, all girls who did this - and did not make a fool of themselves while outside - passed my test. It was a crafty trick, but that is what ninja are supposed to specialize in.

“The girls who passed are six: Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Ami, Kasumi, and Fuki. They will continue under my training program. The other three must go home.”

The three girls ran away crying, their pained parents hurrying after them. The other girls sat there in the aftermath, somewhat intimidated. They had already been cut down by a third. This training might be even more rigorous than they had initially thought.

“The remaining girls.” Koharu gestured to Anko. “This is your teacher, Mitarashi Anko.”

“Alright, girls, let’s do this!” Full to bursting with energy, Anko leaped grinning in front of them. The atmosphere was completely off base from her reaction, and all the girls just stared at her. “What?” Anko glared at them. “You passed, you should be excited!

“But don’t get too comfortable yet.” She gave a sickening, bloodthirsty grin. “The fun is just beginning…”

The girls swallowed.

Still, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino all knew in the backs of their minds - they had just made their parents proud, and established themselves as ninja clan heiresses.

Now, the training began.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a few-month grace period between when Koharu-sama’s test was set and when school began. School began in January to blankets of snow.

The girls all arrived cautiously the next day, with their book bags, at the appointed building. It was on Koharu-sama’s grounds. They had to pass over a small wooden bridge surrounded on all sides by a snow-frosted forest landscape in the winter and beautiful green trees in the spring, before arriving at a traditional-looking building. They entered inside slowly, and walked down a corridor and into a door labeled in paint “1A.”

A mock schoolroom had been set up. There were a series of humble desks in rows, a teacher’s desk at the front, and windows on the students’ right side filtering light onto the space.

The girls all took seats, looking around.

Sakura was sitting right up near the front. Ami smirked. “Hoping to get in with the teacher?” she asked Sakura mockingly. “That woman’s going to slaughter you, you know.”

Sakura frowned defensively. “I just want to do well,” she said.

Kasumi scoffed. “Good luck,” said Fuki, who seemed to be perpetually sour. Ami still looked like the cat who just ate the canary, as if she already understood something Sakura didn’t.

“At least she’s confident she’ll do well,” said Ino smugly, coming to Sakura’s defense. “Unlike you three, apparently.”

Fuki told Ino to do something very rude.

“Aww.” Ino smirked. “Did you learn that one from your Mommy and Daddy?”

Fuki stormed to her feet, but Ami held her back. “Relax. Yamanaka will get her time,” said Ami, her expression veiled.

“I’m terrified,” said Ino flatly, and Sakura bit back a smile.

At last, Ami turned to Hinata, who was huddled up silent and frightened in the back of the classroom. “What? Don’t you have anything to say?”

Kasumi was privately relieved. The strong, silent type, she hadn’t wanted anyone to notice that she wasn’t saying much either.

Hinata’s eyes were widened in hurt alarm, her face very red. “Well - well - I just -”

“Come on, Ami, the girl’s terrified. Could you sink any lower?” said Ino contemptuously.

“At least pick on someone who can fight back,” Sakura agreed, frowning.

“Shut up, Bitch and Goody Two Shoes,” Ami snapped. “You have to have guts to survive this kind of training, and from the looks of it, Hyuuga hasn’t got any.”

Hinata looked down sadly, becoming even more depressed.

“Relax, Hinata. Ami’s bitter because her brother’s the heir to the clan and she isn’t,” said Ino with relish. Hinata looked up quickly in surprise. “She doesn’t like you because you proved yourself worthy of clan heiress. She doesn’t like anyone who has more than she has in life.”

This one drew blood. Ami drew herself up and hissed, narrow-eyed, “I’ll get you, Yamanaka.” Kasumi and even Fuki were backing up from her in alarm.

Ino sat back, satisfied. She had defended those who could not defend themselves, and that was what she’d set out to do all along. The attention was now set on her.

Ino hated being a nice person, but she hated watching some defenseless girl be picked on even more. And quite frankly, to use her father’s occasional language, she didn’t give a single flying fuck what Ami or anyone else thought of her.

Sakura and Hinata sat back, privately relieved and grateful, if for somewhat different reasons.

Anko burst into the room and shouted, “Okay, kiddies, let’s get right to it!” The girls straightened, surprised. “We’re not going to bother introducing ourselves, because we’re about to get to know each other really well over the next several years.

“So let me explain to you the layout of how this training is going to work.

“You are going to work out. A lot. No girl of mine is going to be weak or pass out while out there in the field. We will start with basic exercises, but progress over the years into increasingly heavier and more intensive workouts.

“Our main shinobi subjects - in other words, the subjects the boys at the other school will also learn - are Konoha standard taijutsu, genjutsu illusion breaking, long distance weapons and ninja equipment, traps and how to get out of them, stealth, and teamwork management exercises. You will also study academic subjects, such as history, foreign culture, codes and ciphers, the Hidden Village layout, and the rules of ninja etiquette. And you will learn three standard Academy ninjutsu: the Replacement, the Transformation, and the Illusive Clone.

“You will also be learning the kunoichi arts, all the arts you need to make a man successfully fall in love with you: cooking, flower arrangement, kimono wearing and kunoichi fashion, calligraphy and ink painting, music, and tea ceremony. In addition, you will learn Water Espionage techniques so that you can successfully integrate those skills into a mission.

“But there is a fourth, perhaps unexpected, part of your training. I want each of you to work on individualized skills. Either those could be clan skills, or you could come up to me and ask for help with finding a specialization of your own. But it is very important to Koharu-sama and I that you be four things:

“A physically strong woman.

“A competent Academy-level ninja.

“A budding kunoichi seduction spy.

“And someone who has abilities even outside the Academy.

“You will need all four of these elements to become powerful out in the field. Any questions?”

There was a silence. Some girls looked terrified, others eager to get started.

“There is one more thing I need to explain before we get started,” said Anko, sobering, “and it is the nature of what a ninja is. You see, there is a reason why ninja have become so popular in this world. We are the fighters who will do anything - even something underhanded. Our aim is to do the most while exposing ourselves to the least amount of risk possible.

“As a fighting ninja - you have no code of honor.

“So you must learn how to be sneaky and underhanded. That is the ninja way. To kill someone while their back is turned, so to speak, to be tricky, to undermine in the soft way and the quiet way.

“The Hokage believes this should not be taught to Academy students. Koharu-sama believes otherwise,” said Anko bluntly. 

The girls gasped, their eyes widening. To go against the Hokage…?

“Look out that window,” said Anko, pointing. “You can see the field where we will be doing physical training.” It was a vast empty field, now covered with snow, with a frozen brook, surrounded by bare blue skeletal snow-laden branches. “But beyond it is where Koharu-sama is and lives. She is your headmistress and that is her compound.

“Memorize it, because until you graduate you answer ultimately to her. And she is not forgiving.”

The girls looked solemnly, a little fearfully, at the vast and magnificent compound in the distance, up a slight hill.

“Koharu-sama believes,” said Anko, “that you should be made abreast of everything as soon as possible. So, as a ninja: You will kill people. And you will probably kill them in ways that are not strictly honorable or ethical. Anyone who has a problem with this, can leave now.”

Kasumi scowled, fearful but stubborn. Fuki was smirking. Ami’s entire being was lit up in vicious delight. Ino looked serious but confident. Sakura was frowning, canny and not exactly pleased, but determined and unmoving. Hinata looked frightened, but of what Anko couldn’t tell - in any case, she stayed in place, so it was her funeral.

“Alright,” said Anko, clapping. “Usually I get at least one person. But in that case let’s get started.”

-

She tested them first to see how much she already knew. This turned out to be a mistake.

Sakura was intelligent but physically a weak mess and hopelessly boyish when it came to the kunoichi arts. Ino was the opposite - excellent physically and with the kunoichi arts, but impatient with book studies and vain enough to think she was better than actually was. Hinata was so under confident she would halfway do something and then feel so hopeless that she refused to complete the assignment.

Fuki and Ami seemed to be in a contest to see who could be more aggressive, which did not bode well in their academics or the kunoichi arts. Kasumi was hopeless at everything and this hurt her more than she liked to let on.

Anko sighed, watching them. “We have a lot of work to do,” she told them at the end. “But I promise - if you listen to me, I will make you a worthwhile kunoichi.”

She wrote her first report to Koharu, and in one line she put: Current status - near hopeless.

Koharu wrote back: Be patient with them, Anko. I seem to remember you being hopeless, too, once. Loud, crass, and impulsive, isn’t that right?

Anko scowled down at the missive. “Damn old lady remembers everything,” she muttered, when alone and nobody could hear her.

-

“For now,” said Anko during their beginning workouts, “I’ll have you do runs, lift hand weights, and climb up a little rock climbing wall I’ve set up over there.” She pointed. “So: I want four laps around the field, half an hour of lifting hand weights, and one climb all the way up to the top of the wall. Get started.”

They went on their runs first - in the winter time, outside. It wasn’t long before Ino, Fuki, and Ami moved to the forefront, and Sakura, Hinata, and Kasumi fell further and further behind. 

Sakura, who was still trying to keep going despite her shortness of breath, ran back to Kasumi first. “Kasumi, come on, we have to -” she began. But Kasumi had shied away from her hand. Scowling and embarrassed, she picked herself up and ran off after Fuki and Ami, who were shouting jeers back at her.

So Sakura went to Hinata, who was still just sitting there, breathing hard. “I can’t do this - I can’t do this -” Hinata was whispering.

Sakura frowned. “I don’t like this either! But we have to keep going. Come on. I’ll help you.”

Suddenly, Ino was with them. She’d doubled back to make sure they were okay. 

“Ino. You should be up ahead with Ami,” said Sakura in surprise. 

“Oh, yeah, I might lose a foot race with Ami. Whatever shall I do?” said Ino sarcastically, rolling her eyes. “Come on, Hinata.” She lifted out her hand along with Sakura’s. “We’ll help you. You can do it!”

Hinata looked up into their smiling faces - and grabbed their hands. She was hoisted to her feet, and with Sakura and Ino on either side of her, they helped her to the finish line. After a while, feeling more confident, she began running on her own.

“Thank you,” she said gratefully to Sakura and Ino.

They came in last, but they did complete the run. “And the reward for biggest losers goes to -!” said Ami with relish.

Sakura frowned and Ino gave her the middle finger. Hinata looked rather ashamed of herself.

“And yet,” Anko pointed out, “they worked together and finished the objective.”

Ami scowled and looked away, arms crossed. “Whatever,” she muttered sullenly.

But it wasn’t a whatever, Anko knew privately. The Bell Test was standard across all Jounin-sensei Genin Exams for Konoha, and The Bell Test required teamwork. She told herself to let Koharu-sama know later - if they wanted a team to actually make it into the forces, they should probably put Sakura, Ino, and Hinata together.

No team with Ami or Fuki on it would survive The Bell Test. Ami had too big a chip on her shoulder and too much to prove on her own; Fuki was too aggressive and caught up in her own individualism.

Next they did weight lifting with hand weights. Their arms ached by the time they were finished. Anko gave them all pain relievers from the medic nins at Konoha Hospital. “You’re going to be stiff and sore, unable to lift your arms, for several days,” she noted in amusement as they groaned. 

The real pain came when they did rock climbing. Still, Ino would pause periodically and wait for Sakura to catch up. Then they would coax and encourage Hinata in an ever increasing climb toward the top. 

Kasumi was the only one unable to make it to the top, but she refused to accept help from Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. Fuki, more stoical, wasn’t cruel enough to make fun of Kasumi, but Ami certainly was.

Anko sighed, gazing at the mess. “Next set of introductions,” she said. Then she led the girls inside and taught them how to warm up after a hard winter workout. They were freezing, their calves and arms in enormous pain.

-

They started out taijutsu with katas and movements. Anko would do a set of moves at the head of the room, and the students would try to do the moves in tandem after her. They also practiced punching and kicking straw tied to posts until their hands bled. 

Hinata, as under confident as she may be when forced to perform, worked incredibly hard in training like this. Even Ami was surprised into silence at her intense, silent fervor. She inspired Sakura to work harder as well, with Anko frequently correcting Sakura’s clumsy physical moves. Ino, determined not to let others outdo her, worked incredibly hard herself.

They started ninjutsu training by practicing feeling, drawing, and channeling their chakra. They sat still, eyes closed, concentrating, until a blue mist began to appear around them.

“It seems Ami, Kasumi, and Fuki have more chakra,” Anko observed, “but Hinata, Sakura, and Ino have better control.”

“Ha! I’m better,” Ami jeered, sticking out her tongue playfully. 

“Actually, Ami, there are merits to both styles of chakra usage,” said Anko simply. Ami’s eyes narrowed. She was beginning not to like this teacher.

Anko, the exact opposite of fazed, leaned closer and smirked, leaking killing intent. Ami swallowed fearfully.

“Have something to say?” Anko crooned. All the other girls were frozen, stiff.

“No… no, ma’am,” said Ami reluctantly. “Nothing.”

They started out genjutsu breaking very simply. Anko would tell them they were in an illusion, and they would have to notice the details around themselves that made it an illusion. Once they noticed the details, the illusion broke.

Sakura was master at this, with Hinata not far behind and Ino behind her. Ami, Kasumi, and Fuki - two so emotional, the other so uncertain of herself - got flustered very easily, and began growing ever more resentful as they fell further and further behind in genjutsu breaking.

Finally, one day at lunch, Ami and her friends stalked up to where Sakura, Hinata, and Ino were having lunch together. Without meaning to, during lunch they’d separated into two factions: one had lunch with their bentos together on one side of the courtyard, and the other had lunch with their bentos on the other side of the courtyard.

Ami deliberately kicked over Sakura, Ino, and Hinata’s lunches, and they let out gasps. Then Ino’s face screwed up, and she fell on top of Ami, kicking and hitting her. Ami screeched and began fighting back, the two of them rolling on the ground.

Fuki went to kick Ino’s back from above, and Hinata’s face reddened. “Don’t hurt my friend!” she shrieked, and jumped on top of Fuki, knocking her to the ground.

Sakura stood, calculating. At last she arced out a foot and kicked through one fight, and then through the other, knocking Ami and Fuki both in the chins and jolting them. They lay there, dazed, as Ino and Hinata got off of them. Kasumi had backed up, her eyes wide.

Anko was standing there. “Girls,” she said, hard to read, “come with me.”

They were about to head to Koharu-sama’s place.

-

They were led across the grounds, up the hill, and through the double doors into the grand main compound. They passed by shoji screen doors, up a flight of stairs, and Anko knocked on a set of screens.

“Come in,” said Koharu’s voice, and the girls entered, fearful and ashamed of themselves.

Koharu was sitting at a desk over a sheet of paper. She surveyed them all thoughtfully. Ino’s lip was bleeding, Hinata’s chin was bruised, Ami’s shirt was torn, and Fuki had a black eye. Sakura and Kasumi, relatively unharmed, almost felt like they looked worse in the eyes of a kunoichi. 

“Koharu-sama, they -” Anko began, but Koharu lifted a hand.

“I saw it all, Anko,” she said. “From the window.”

There was an embarrassed and terrified silence.

“Let me explain something to you about ninja,” Koharu offered at last, “we separate into factions. We dislike each other. But we fight in refined ways - on the field, or certainly with more skill, finesse, and strategy than you displayed just now.

“Save your rivalry for your ninja spars and your training. You will clean the chalkboard and all the erasers after school today, together, as punishment. Do this again, and you will be expelled. Do I make myself clear?”

They nodded silently.

-

They were all clapping together chalk erasers and wiping down the blackboard after school that day, in a stifling silence.

“I don’t like you three,” said Ino at last, bluntly, turning to Ami, Kasumi, and Fuki. “But I can respect you as ninja and rivals, if you respect me.”

Sakura nodded firmly. “Same,” she said. “Just because we’re rivals doesn’t mean we have to hate each other.”

“I - I think having someone to work hard against could be good for us,” Hinata observed timidly.

Fuki shrugged after a moment. “I’m fine with it. I never hated you lot more than I hated anyone else anyway,” she admitted, scowling.

“... I don’t like any of you either,” said Ami loftily. “But… rivals. That would be fine.”

Everyone turned to Kasumi, who looked away. “I’m not good enough to be anybody’s rival,” she muttered, scowling, tears in her eyes. Ami and Fuki were contemptuous to the end, but -

“You could be mine.”

Kasumi turned to look at Sakura in surprise. Sakura blinked innocently.

At last, Kasumi cracked her first smile. “Okay,” she said. “I’d like that.”

Ami sighed and rolled her eyes, going back to washing the chalkboard. “Now let’s stop getting all mushy,” she said firmly.

Ino snorted and smiled, going back to washing beside her. “Yeah,” she said. “Before I throw up.”

But the atmosphere in the room was much warmer after that.

-

Weapons and traps were intertwined. They spent hours practicing throwing kunai and shuriken at unmoving dummies, but they also had to learn how to use ninja equipment to craft vicious traps.

“It’s all about strategy,” said Anko. “The best trap is one so well hidden the enemy doesn’t notice it until it’s too late. A feint trap is also possible. You’re limited only by your imagination.”

Inspired, Anko took turns, letting one faction craft a trap and then the other faction try to find it within the compound forests before it was too late. She found this inspired each faction into both heightened viciousness and heightened awareness. It also made both sets of three girls find greater friendship and support with each other.

Stealth was tied into these lessons - part of crafting a good trap was being able to hide and creep through underbrush without the enemy spotting you. They practiced not only hiding, but quick, silent footsteps and movements. This took a lot of work at first.

They did teamwork tactics. Anko showed them what various code words, moves, and formations looked like, and gave them a series of rules to keep in mind when it came to team management.

And then, of course, there were academics.

Here, the roles were reversed. Sakura, Hinata, and Kasumi were the best by far. Sakura and Hinata huddled together to help Ino through intellectual work, while Ami had trouble accepting any help from Kasumi. Fuki, however, was more receptive to Kasumi’s advances, while Ami fell further and further behind academically due to her own stubbornness.

Ino quickly picked up on the techniques Hinata and Sakura were teaching - the three of them even studied together outside of class - and while she taught Hinata and Sakura determination and strength, they taught her wild intelligence.

-

“Our final sets of introductions,” said Anko, “are in specialized skills and the kunoichi arts. I want you to go home to your clans today, and ask them for help with specialized skill sets.”

They all left with a task to do. Hinata was frightened of asking her father for help with Jyuuken taijutsu, Byakugan eyes, and tenketsu emanation techniques; Ino was excited to start learning mind and body control ninjutsu.

Sakura stayed behind, frowning, with Anko after everyone else had left.

“Sakura,” said Anko. “I suspected this. You don’t have clan abilities, do you?”

Sakura shook her head and scowled, looking down in embarrassment.

Anko watched her in genuine sympathy for a moment. “I didn’t either,” she admitted, and Sakura’s head jerked up in surprise and hope. “So I’ll help you,” she said. “Sakura, your intelligence scores are even better than Hinata’s or Kasumi’s. You won your place at this school because of your observation and analytical skills. And your chakra control is as excellent as Hinata’s or Ino’s.

“Genjutsu would be an obvious fighting choice for you. How would you like to learn illusions?”

“I’d love to,” said Sakura, frowning. “But how?”

“I’ll get the correct scrolls from the clan archives for you,” said Anko, “and while I’m not a genjutsu specialist, I do know a lot about genjutsu. I will help you train.”

Sakura brightened and jumped, beaming. “Thanks, Anko-sensei.”

As she left, Anko sighed and muttered, “I think I’m actually growing fond of the little rugrats.”

-

And then, finally, came kunoichi arts lessons.

“All of these skills that you will learn,” said Anko, the girls looking excited and nervous in front of her, “will be integrated together. You will use them to make a man think he’s fallen in love with you. You will then get the correct information from him, and kill him if necessary.”

Ino frowned and raised her hand. “Since we’ll be seducing on some missions… does that mean we can’t have boyfriends or husbands?” The other girls also looked curious.

“You can,” said Anko, “outside the job. But it is best if he is also a ninja - otherwise he might not understand. We live in a polygamous society, so there may be many partners in a relationship, or there may be only two. 

“But I digress,” she said, as the girls looked thoughtful, “we will now begin learning the kunoichi arts alongside the fighting arts.

“So let me show you myself and Koharu’s introduction to being a kunoichi.”


	3. Chapter 3

“We start out cooking,” said Anko, “with learning certain basic techniques.”

They practiced chopping, slicing, stirring, cooking, pickling, curing, and timing. They also started baking, and made herbal remedies and tinctures.

“The myth that some people ‘can’t cook’ is just that - a myth. You have no sense of timing? Get a timer. You’re not good at slicing at first? Well, it’s a physical technique. Keep doing it until you are good at it,” Anko pointed out.

She was surprisingly patient with them when it came to learning female techniques. She went through each ability with them slowly, explaining it to them scientifically until they had it down perfectly.

Take flower arrangement, for example.

“Flower arrangement is an exercise in geometry,” said Anko. “Each ikebana arrangement must fit certain geometric precisions and a skeletal structure.”

Ino raised her hand, frowning. “What are those geometric calculations?”

“It depends on what style you use,” said Anko enigmatically. “I will teach you all several different styles. Any kind of plant can be used, and techniques can be used to shape the plants to your specifications.

“This all makes it sound very scientific, but there is a creative element to it. Ikebana should be an expression of oneself - don’t just choose the bright, pretty plants. Choose the plants you think send a message, the plants that mean something to you.”

But they didn’t start out with the creative side at first. They started out with learning complex geometric diagrams, and shaping techniques that bent instead of ruined the plants they were using. Anko also taught them several plant preservation techniques using sake, so the arrangements lasted longer.

-

“Fashion,” said Anko, “is tricky for kunoichi.

“In general, perfume and makeup are a no-no. They either get in the way or give too much away during missions. Hair must be economical as well - it cannot be long and loose and get in the way during missions. And we wear kunoichi outfits.

“Despite this, we have to look good. This is part of being seductive, correct?

“So I will start out with teaching you about hairstyles and kunoichi outfits in relation to coloring and face shape. Certain hairstyles will look good with your face shape, some won’t. And having the right coloring in your clothing is very important to looking good, one of the few pieces of true fashion kunoichi can indulge in. Coloring is broken down into four seasons, each with individual characteristics.”

So they started out taking a battery of lectures and tests - identifying different shades and textures of cloth, matching them to correct seasons, choosing the right jewelry. Meanwhile, they would also take tests trying to match drawn face shapes with drawn hairstyles.

Essentially, they started out learning fashion theory - with an economical kunoichi twist. They were given test questions asking whether this or that piece of fashion was okay for a kunoichi. They had to either say yes, or no.

In this way, they began thinking about such things early on.

-

Calligraphy, ink painting, and music were next on their list of things to learn.

They started out small. In calligraphy and ink painting, they practiced making simple ink lines on cheap paper, preferably without getting ink all over their hands. (They weren’t so good at this last part at first.) Separately, they were also taught drawing and poetry, so that they could eventually combine the two in tandem into great ink paintings and poetic calligraphy pieces.

Music consisted of two aspects: shamisen playing and a kind of dance called Nihon Buyo.

Shamisen playing was simple enough: they practiced plucking string instruments until their hands cramped up and they began developing calluses; they were also taught how to read sheet music. Nihon Buyo dancing was a little bit trickier.

Nihon Buyo dance involved a dance that told a story, alongside singing and shamisen music. So there was acting involved as well as specific dance movies - the dancer had to convincingly tell the (usually romantic) story of her piece.

Nihon Buyo dance was taught in much the same way taijutsu was. They learned it all together copying Anko at the front of the room. But Nihon Buyo required dance and grace, making just the right turn of the wrist or neck at just the right moment, being smiling and seductive. The girls were even taught how to wear kimono and hair pieces and paint their necks, as geisha did.

From the beginning, they worked with an eye toward eventually impressing men. And dance was in its own way just as rigorous as hand to hand fighting was.

-

The girls huddled together in the waiting room of the teahouse, wearing kimono, whispering together as they put on fresh tabi socks.

“We don’t know what we’re doing!” Sakura hissed.

“Shut up, Haruno,” said Ami sourly, mostly because she was mightily displeased about the fact that she didn’t know what was going on either. 

“Hinata knows what she’s doing,” Ino pointed out. “She’s done this before.”

“That is correct,” said Hinata, unusually calm and almost serene. “Just follow my lead. It is not difficult.”

“This whole kunoichi arts thing is stupid,” Fuki muttered.

Kasumi looked over at her friend in concern. “That’s dangerous talk, Fuki,” she whispered. “Kunoichi have to learn this stuff.”

Fuki began to say something very rude, before Hinata interjected, “Not in the teahouse.” Fuki turned to glare at Hinata, but Hinata was calm and steady.

Here, amongst the feminine arts in the serene teahouse, she was in her element. Today, they were going through their first tea ceremony - this time, as guests.

They walked over to the hanging scroll to examine it, following Hinata’s lead. It read: Spring is valued for its new beginnings.

“What the hell does that mean?” Ino whispered loudly.

Hinata suppressed a wry smile. “It is symbolic of the ceremony. Anko-sensei will explain.”

They stood around for a few minutes, drinking cups of roasted barley tea waiting for them on a little side table, trying to calm down and get their bearings. Finally, they padded out to the little teahouse garden, which greatly resembled a Zen garden and was beautiful in the fresh springtime. They sat down, side by side each other, on a bench within the garden.

Anko came out, dressed in a magnificent kimono and hair jewelry that went perfectly with her coloring, her neck painted. She was smiling, unusually gentle and serene, silent, her every move elegant, showing just the right twist of the neck, of the wrist. Her entire aura was relaxing, even enticing.

This, all six girls knew immediately, was the kind of expertise that only came with long years of experience.

Anko bowed, and her students stood and bowed lower. Then the other girls followed Hinata to a stone basin. Each ritually purified their hands and mouths with water, as in before entering a Zen temple, and then entered the teahouse, which was filled with the smell of incense. Once they had all sat down, Hinata whispered to Sakura, the last person inside, “Shut the door so that it makes sound.”

Sakura did, and Anko immediately entered the teahouse.

“Welcome to you all,” she said, kneeling before them on the mats, the two parties across from one another with the fire pit between them. “I have chosen some of my most prized antique tea ceremony items for this ceremony.” She gestured to the ancient tea brewing items beside her.

“The scroll was made because it represents spring,” said Hinata, the head guest. “But what was your ulterior motive?”

Anko smiled mysteriously. “You make me sound almost malicious. Spring has signified new beginnings throughout history, and you all are embarking on the new beginning of becoming a kunoichi.”

“That is why all the tea items are decorated with such hopeful symbols - bright flowers and animals,” Hinata interpreted.

“Correct,” said Anko with a single nod, smiling.

Anko started the firing pit, and served the girls a delicious meal set into several tiny courses. They ate as quietly, delicately, and politely as they could, feeling rather intimidated by the silence. Then, at the end, each followed Hinata’s lead and took out a piece of coarse paper they’d been told to carry in their kimono pocket. A bowl was passed around, and each person used chopsticks to pull out a small cookie, eating it with the coarse paper.

Then, of all things, Hinata stood and they all left the tea room.

“What on earth -? We didn’t even have tea!” said Ami incredulously, as the others hurried out into the garden after Hinata. “Then why is it called tea ceremony?”

Hinata still seemed cheerfully amused. “The ceremony is only half over,” she said. “This break is called nakadachi. Anko-sensei needs time alone to make her final preparations for the second part of the ceremony.”

At this they all fell silent.

They tried not to get antsy on the waiting bench, gazing across the garden around them. At last, they heard a gong ring from within the teahouse. They purified themselves in the basin again, and reentered the teahouse.

They found that the scroll had been replaced by a large, beautiful flower arrangement, cheerful and seasonal to represent hopefulness and the natural world. They knelt across from Anko-sensei again. 

She slowly, almost ritually, cleansed each utensil - tea bowl, tea whisk, and tea scoop - in front of them. She then prepared the thick tea over the firing pit.

The thick tea was very ritualistic, and they all drank from the same bowl. Special bows were exchanged when the bowl was passed, special polite words were said right before drinking. When they all had drunk from the same bowl, the thick tea was over.

Anko-sensei cleansed the utensils, and left the tea room, much to everyone’s confusion except Hinata, who remained calmly sitting. To the girls’ relief, however, Anko came back with cushions and sweets.

“Kneel on these,” she said, setting down the pillows. “Your knees must be killing you. You’re allowed to talk now, by the way, as each guest drinks an individual bowl of thin tea prepared by me.”

“FINALLY!” Ino exploded, as Ami collapsed over in relief. Sakura giggled, and even Kasumi cracked a smile. Fuki sighed in relief.

“Now,” said Anko, “since this is the portion where talking is allowed, this is the part where you really have to focus on the man you are seducing. We’ll get to that eventually in your Water Espionage training, but for now just keep in mind that unless you’re all specifically meeting for dinner, drinks, and games - which can be arranged by the skillful - this is your most likely opportunity for attracting the interest of your chosen target.”

They all chatted lightly for a few minutes - Hinata had a new flower pressing project, Sakura had just bought a new book of crossword puzzles, and Ino was planning a brand new shopping spree, for example - and then once they had all drunk a bowl of thin tea and eaten their sweets, the talking portion came to an end.

“May we examine the items?” said Hinata politely at the end, after the last cleansing had been finished. So they all handled the ancient items with a special brocade cloth, and despite how humble most of them were, there was a sort of hush of awe to them. Everyone handled the tea utensils before returning them to Anko-sensei.

Hinata stood, and the others followed her uncertainly out the door. Anko followed them. They bowed to each other outside the teahouse.

“Aaand that’s a wrap!” Anko straightened, returning in a snap to her usual self. “Now here’s the real trick.” She smirked. “You get to learn how to do that, too.”

The way she said it sounded almost malicious.

-

They started out learning Water Espionage - by learning research, much to their surprise.

“You have to learn how to research the foreign culture and personal psychology of the man you’re seducing,” said Anko casually. “Suna, for example, our closest ally, is a desert place. They wear rich, colorful silks, long sashes, and sometimes traditional attire such as saris. They are very strict, very formal and serious, with a strict code of hierarchy and a complex code of honor, and they are extremely spiritual. Their Kage are seen as minor gods, and are spoken to when kneeling from behind screens.

“They live in round clay adobe homes, have vast gardens full of cacti, and water is seen as a holy thing for them because they don’t have much of it, or many resources. They are a tough people, their home surrounded by mountains - they have had to survive in harsh conditions. Their dumplings are known to be some of the best in the world.

"This is different from Konoha. We live among forestry, in white-washed cottages with swirling multi-colored roofs. Our weather is milder, and we are surrounded by a vast wooden wall instead of by mountains. Our traditional clothing is more of the kimono variety. We are more casual, and we value morality, teamwork, emotion, and comradeship more than any other Hidden Village currently in existence. You must understand your own culture and its differences from others, as well.

“Will all that come in handy if you ever have to seduce a man from Suna? No. But some of that information might. You have to be as well prepared as possible.

“Or take his personal psychology. Is he more chatty, or more reserved? Does he want a traditional girl who fawns all over him, or a strong, independent girl who challenges him? You have to tailor your act to meet his most secret desires.

“This is just as important as looking beautiful or cooking a good meal is. Additionally, in this section, you will learn the politics behind foreign Hidden Village ambassadors, example, and about inter Hidden Village policy.”

“This is a lot more book learning than I thought it would be,” said Ino - not really complaining, but being honest.

Anko smirked. “Before you learn acting,” she pointed out, “or methods of secret killing, you have to first research who or what you’re acting for.”

And so they began - with research. They studied case files full of imaginary psychological information, and took long, thorough test of various Hidden Village and foreign country cultures.

They were on their way. Their formal introduction to all Academy level arts was through.

Additionally, they all started learning individual abilities. 

Hinata began going through punishing, intensive Hyuuga taijutsu and doujutsu training with her father (though she still had problems fighting people she knew). 

Ino began trying to perfect mind control and body control (made more difficult by her father’s clear disinterest). 

And Sakura worked with Anko on genjutsu illusions (but Anko could only do so much - some of it, Sakura realized she would have to figure out on her own).


	4. Chapter 4

The six girls stood off to the side, whispering, as the terrified new female students filed in. They were in their second Academy year, and the new first years had enrolled under a brand new instructor. The new students had entered the training yard along with the older students, and they were all about to begin working out together.

“Do you think they’ll make it?” Ino asked wryly.

“Forget it,” Ami whispered. “They won’t last five days.”

“Give them a chance,” said Hinata. “We lasted.”

“Yeah,” said Ami, “but we’re awesome.”

“There’s no point in speculating,” said Sakura reasonably. “We’ll just have to see.”

“You six are awfully talkative.” They all gasped and whirled around. Danzo-sama, of all people, was standing there. They immediately bowed low, frightened. “Is it normal now, for shinobi to talk ill of their fellows?” he asked with sharp sarcasm.

They didn’t know why he was here, but Ino said, watching the ground, cautious, “We were merely speculating, Danzo-sama. It does not matter what a shinobi does off the field as long as they are masters while on it.”

“Only half true,” said Danzo. “And I expect to see mastery as I observe today.”

Anko was running across the field toward them, a tight-lipped Koharu storming along behind her. “What is going on?!” Anko barked.

“I thought I would spend a day observing the students.” Danzo smiled tightly. “Is observation unwelcome?”

He and Koharu had a glaring contest for a moment, something silent passing between them.

“There are strict rules that a student is allowed no more than an hour of outside observation,” said Koharu reservedly at last. “Watch them work out if you wish, Danzo. It is a silly victory to raise people’s hackles over.”

The girls exchanged looks. As older students, they knew that they, more than the others, had to do well today. 

Koharu stayed with them at the field the entire time, watching carefully, and this did make them feel better.

So they began their runs. The second years were given twice as many laps as the first years, heavier arm and leg pressing exercises, timed rock climbs, and swims to add to their other physical methods of mastery. Even Hinata and Kasumi pushed themselves furiously, trying to impress Danzo - the new students falling further and further behind just highlighted how effective the training appeared to be.

At last, Danzo sniffed and left silently without saying anything. The minute he left, there was a pause and many of the girls and women let out sighs of relief. Koharu smiled and walked over to the six eldest students, who were doubled over, gasping for breath.

“So I did not raise stupid girls,” she said. “Good.” She left, but the simple compliment left all six of them glowing with pride. As the workout continued, they even felt charitable enough to give the few younger girls who had passed some pointers on how to survive a Ninja Academy workout.

-

They began taijutsu sparring.

Konoha emphasized peace and teamwork even to the point of emphasizing comradeship during sparring. Students made a ritualistic combat sign at the beginning of the spar, a ritualistic friendship sign at the end, in between going at it without head or hand gear while the others stood around and watched.

Sakura did poorly, though not through lack of fire or trying. Ino did reasonably well, and was fair at teaching Sakura, something the vicious Ami or Fuki never bothered to do - and even Kasumi was improving slowly but surely at the ninja arts.

What Sakura really needed to catch up, everyone knew, was instruction from the taijutsu expert - Hinata. 

But Hinata was having problems of her own. She was under confident when performing, and incredibly weak when hitting someone she cared about - as if afraid of hurting them. She performed even more poorly than Sakura in the taijutsu spars, and her father, she knew, began to despair of ever making her into a proper Hyuuga. He was considering making her younger sister clan heiress instead. This just made Hinata feel worse.

Finally, one day Ino asked Hinata boldly, “Sensei, can I challenge Hinata?”

“You may,” said Anko evenly, and everyone watched curious, as Hinata and Ino stood across from each other on the field.

“Hinata,” said Ino, standing still and determined. “I want you to hit me. Hard. I’m not going to guard or block.”

Hinata gasped, and several pairs of watching eyes widened.

“Please,” said Ino. “I’m asking you to hit me. I want to show something to you.”

Hinata paused - flailed out in a weak punch that barely knocked into Ino’s chin.

“Come on, Hinata, you can do better than that,” Ino snarled. “I want you to hit me!”

Afraid of being yelled at, Hinata punched Ino hard across the face on instinct, and Ino’s head flew back. Hinata sucked in a sharp breath. “I’m sorry -” she pleaded, hurrying over to Ino. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry -”

But Ino straightened and smiled. She was laughing. Hinata paused, stunned.

“See?” said Ino. “I knew you could do it. And? I’m still here, aren’t I? Hinata, there’s a difference between killing an opponent and having a good, old-fashioned spar with a friend.”

“Now we’ll show you something,” said Sakura, inspired, catching on. “Change places with me, Hinata.”

Anko allowed it, watching the goings-on reservedly. Hinata changed places with Sakura. Sakura moved to punch in the same way - and Ino, who’d learned from Hinata’s blow, dodged. They looked over at Hinata, and smiled. “See?”

Hinata’s eyes widened in realization.

Ami scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Finally,” she muttered. “Somebody said it.” Which was her way of indicating she approved. Fuki looked bored, but Kasumi was smiling.

Determination grew over Hinata’s face - and then she hurried over to Sakura. “Okay,” she said with renewed determination. “You were doing that wrong. Watch how I move. See -?” And Hinata began helping Sakura improve her taijutsu.

Anko smiled.

Hinata’s determination and confidence during fights and performances slowly grew from there. She eventually blossomed into a calm and serene but deadly strong ninja - traditionally feminine, but capable of enormous coldness and by no means a pushover. Between her natural inclination for the feminine arts and her deadly fighting determination, she became a force to be reckoned with.

Between Ino and Hinata’s help, Sakura grew past the natural deficiencies her background had given her. She was still the cleverest and canniest of all - she was the one who always took the lead during group strategy exercises, for example - but she grew to have strong performance skills as well despite that, and under Anko’s loose instruction, even her grasp on her femininity improved.

Ino learned a sharp mind and a certain seriousness from Sakura and Hinata, to add to her crafty physical and seductive skills. Under Anko’s instruction, and freed from distraction, those primary skills also grew stronger - the most dangerous thing Mitarashi Anko ever did for Yamanaka Ino was teach her how to be a strong fighter and a deadly precise spy.

-

They were growing in all areas. 

In ninjutsu, they had moved on to performing their beginning Academy-level techniques, perfecting them mainly because their fellow students laughed at them when they didn’t. 

In genjutsu training, Anko began putting them under surprise genjutsu, forcing them to eventually figure out they were trapped inside an illusion. The minute they announced the illusion out loud to the air, the illusion broke.

In weapons, they moved on to moving targets and senbon needles alongside kunai and shuriken throwing. Their traps and stealth abilities became ever deadlier and more precise.

They had by now gotten more used to teamwork management exercises and academics. They began to feel like they were treading water, instead of drowning in it.

Their kunoichi skills improved - from cooking and herbal concocting, to fashion, to dancing, to tea ceremony. They also learned how to make conversation, how to play games, and how to hide weapons on their person disguised as ornaments, as well as many quick, silent kill techniques. They began practicing through conversation on getting pieces of information from each other. 

They also each developed a persona.

“Becoming a certain character during seduction is important,” said Anko. “Remember, this is first and foremost, an act.”

Ino chose a bright and bubbly persona, while Sakura’s was more mysterious and mesmerizing, and Hinata’s was soft, gentle, and smiling. It was all a lie - one of the things Anko taught them was how to go from being seductive, to killing a man with a secreted weapon, in one single movement. The act fell; they became deadly.

Their works began to reflect this. For example, Hinata chose more elegant flower arrangements, while Sakura’s were more soft, subtle, and humble and Ino’s were more loud, beautiful, and colorful. Sakura’s curry was sweeter and less spicy, while Ino’s was very spicy and Hinata’s was full of lots of filling, medicinal browned meats and vegetables.

As they grew stronger, their rivalries with the other faction heightened toward an eventual climax: Hinata’s with Fuki, Sakura’s with Kasumi, and Ino’s with Ami. They began fighting each other in subtle, ninja like ways, through grades and spars and sneak attacks.

The tension mounted, and they all knew it would eventually come to a head.

-

Hinata’s father watched in approval as she sparred with her cousin Neji. She was silent, hard, fast, and determined, her Byakugan sharp and active and her Jyuuken moves newly confident, deadly and precise.

She had outgrown her younger sister Hanabi long ago. She now went toe to toe with Neji, who seemed surprised and confused by the change.

He had doubted her for a long time, but she had really grown into herself as Hyuuga heiress.

-

Ino’s father shuddered to a halt - and his eyes widened in surprise as his arms began moving of their own accord in the living room one night. That was a Yamanaka body control technique. But who…?

He was turned around, and Ino was standing there, flicking her fingers to make her father’s body move to her will. Her eyes were sharp and deadly. Ino’s mother gasped from off to the side.

“You are thinking that you didn’t know I would get this far,” Ino predicted, reading his mind without leaving her body, looking directly into his eyes. “Is that correct?”

She smirked. She knew it was.

Her father was thoughtful as she let him go and walked up to him, standing firm. “I’m tired of being treated like I’m weaker because I’m a girl,” she said. “I want you to teach me. Like you would a boy.”

Her father’s eyes were sharp. “... Very well,” he said. “Let’s see how you do.”

Ino smiled in triumph.

-

Sakura attacked Anko for a third time while her back was turned and she was distracted by an illusion. The illusion dissolved; Anko whirled around and blocked just in time.

“... That was a detailed genjutsu,” she said cautiously. “You’re improving.”

Sakura stood back simply, and bowed. Little did Anko know - she’d been practicing genjutsu on her less specialized Chuunin level parents. One night, she’d made them think they were having a dinner conversation with their daughter for two hours and they’d never noticed - their real daughter was up in her room.

Sakura had begun to feel far more at home with her ninja peers than she did around her parents.


End file.
